mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fehu
Fehu (or Fe) is a superboss in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword Summary Fehu is a Jotun of earth and stone, who fights assisted by a throng of dwarven servants. Her namesake is the rune representing wealth, power and gold. She is the Jotun associated with Svartalfheim (Brokkr's Forge and the Roots of Yggdrasil) and the second Jotun Thora fights, assuming you follow the order suggested by the game. Story Years ago, an endless battle of Ragnarok. This war continued aboveground, sky and space, but one place was missing: the underground. A sleeping queen, Fehu is a shielded, long-haired woman. His shield represents the Shield of the Nine Realms. While fighting with Hawth and Ares, Fehu created a force field and gave Hawth complete protection. Thanks to the force field, Hawth killed Ares and Ragnarok was over, but Hawth was seriously injured. The Asgardians intervened immediately because if they had not, they would have witnessed a supernova explosion, and Fehu would have fallen into eternal darkness and would die. Fehu, that is, the Asgard called on to reward him for protecting Hawth. The mysterious queen was delighted with this award, but she could not speak because the environment was unfamiliar. After millennium, Fehu was declared queen by Odin. Now that queen is responsible for balancing the entire underworld and the earth's crust. She also killed the giant wolf Fenrir. Further off in Nidavellir (Svartalfheim)’s caves, Fé awaits. Sitting on her throne of stone, she is both adored and feared by her dwarven servants. Fé, the most precious stone in the dark depths, sleeps. Made of pure stone, gigantic rubies for eyes, nails and hair of pure gold, Fé is the shortest, but the heaviest of all Jotun. Her shield is so heavy that it creates earthquakes and annihilates everything in its way. Not only must Thora defeat her, she must also endure earthquakes and waves upon waves of fierce dwarven warriors! Attack Potency At the start of the battle, Fé will summon a vast number of regular dwarves. Fé's first attack is a shield smash. It hits a relatively small area in front of her and is easy to avoid. However, every time she uses it, some dwarves spawn in the room. The lower health Fé has, the more dwarves will be spawned that way. After losing a little bit of health, she starts summoning giant dwarves in addition to regular ones. They throw hammers that can be reflected at them with an attack. Later on into the battle, Fé starts periodically bellowing out a battle cry. This will enrage the dwarves temporarily, speeding them up and causing them to aggressively chase you. Fé can throw her shield, inflicting massive damage to anything along the way. This includes her dwarves. The shield can be reflected back at her with a power attack, dealing very severe damage to her if it hits. Upon reaching about half health, Fé will summon 6 black pillars around the room. They can be shattered in 4 basic attacks or a single hit from her shield. When a pillar is shattered, boulders rain around the room, dealing severe damage to anything they hit (be it Thora, dwarves of Fé herself). Their impact locations are denoted by shadows. Once a pillar is destroyed, it does not respawn. Fé's attacks are easy to avoid. The trouble in this battle is managing the hordes of dwarves she summons with every shield slam. They become particularly dangerous during her battle cry, during which they can easily swarm and overwhelm you. A useful strategy to try and control the dwarven numbers is to run away during the battle cry and try to get them all in a single file. Fé follows the battle cry with a shield throw, possibly wiping out most of her minions. Do not move out of the shield's way too early, as this would lead the dwarves away too. If possible, try reflecting Fé's shield back at her with a power attack. This deals tremendous damage to Fé. However, it requires a straight line to her (vertical, horizontal or diagonal) and very precise timing. Not to mention that the dwarves can interrupt your power attack, so pulling this off during a battle cry or if there are many dwarves in the arena can be tricky. The black pillars are more a boon to you than a hazard, since you are far more agile than Fé or her dwarves. Destroying one will often kill a good portion of the dwarves in the room and inflict heavy damage to Fé. However, do not rely on them alone, because it is unlikely that destroying all six pillars will deal sufficient damage to Fé to bring her all the way from half-health to death. The most useful God Power in this battle is Loki's Decoy. Make sure to pop it during an enrage to make sure all dwarves focus on it. The decoy explosion, combined with Fé's shield throw if timed properly, can take out a good part of the swarm. You may want to save this power for the end of the battle, after you have exhausted the black pillars. Skills (Notable) Earthquakes: ''She can cause earthquakes. ''Yell of the Hawth Bowserth: She summon his vikings. ''Sonic Explosion: ''If she yells, cause possession state in player and sometimes paraylze him. ''Forcefield: ''Fehu open her shield and provides full protection against attacks. ''Laser of Ruby: ''She can fire crimson-red colored laser, if player get hit, its burned. ''Landslides: ''She can cause landslides in every yells. Skills (Fandom) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Earth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Able to take control of Earth attribute creatures the opponent controls) | All previous abilities to a greater degree plus Fusionism (Can fuse with her Familiar to receive a boost in power) and Resurrection (Can resurrect creatures of the Earth attribute) | All previous powers to a much greater extent Music Fehu's theme If she's HP was %50 or below. Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword Category:Characters Category:Giant Sized Enemies Category:Magic users Category:World Bosses